Hiding
by SnowTime
Summary: Kuroko found a door in his room one day. He opened it to satisfy his curiosity and found himself in the past with Nigou as a cat! Being a cat that can turn back and forth, what should a person do presented with such an opportunity? Hiding, spying and playing. Life is hard when you're hiding like a criminal in your own house with no idea how it happened. Time-travel. Neko


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basket series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Neko and Doors~**

* * *

"Nigou, what's that?" Kuroko asked emotionlessly as they stared at the door that mysteriously appeared in the middle of the night. He's quite sure that it wasn't there before since it was his room they were talking about.

Nigou whined. He doesn't have any more ideas on where the door came from than his Master. All he knows is that it appeared in a bright that woke both of the up. His ears perked. The door is suspicious. Doors do not appear out of nowhere like some novel or movie. It is just impossible in life.

Kuroko stared at the door curiously. Many people had commented that he is similar to a cat. Cats are quiet, mysterious and have hidden claws; but they are quite the lovable creatures who are too curious for their own good. Curiosity kills that cat they say, and curiosity that is making Kuroko move to the door.

He gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it in anticipation on somehow solving this mystery. Maybe he read too many mysteries that he's dreaming such a thing, but they already checked if they were dreaming by pinching themselves. The pinches hurt, so they weren't dreaming.

They were expecting a lot of things from the door, but getting sucked into it like a black hole was not one of them.

They landed on something concrete and rain poured from the sky. Through his muddled mind, all Kuroko remembered was a pair of eyes looking down at him.

_'How odd… those remind me of… me…'_ he drifted off into sleep, the person above him looking down curiously.

"A cat… and a dog… how odd…" the owner of those words took a random box and placed the two drenched animals in it, preparing to take them home.

_'Grandmother won't mind them too much… They're heavier than I thought.'_

xxxxx

Kuroko groggily woke up to a small whining voice.

_"Master! Master, wake up! Something happened to you!" _Kuroko opened his eyes to see Nigou's face in front of his.

_"Nigou?"_ he called.

_"Yes?"_ Nigou answered quietly.

_"You said something happened to me, what?"_ he asked and slowly got up from his position. When he saw that he had paws instead of hands, he froze.

_"…Is this the problem? Where's the mirror?"_ Nigou pointed at the dresser and he climbed onto it rather easily. As he took in his appearance, Nigou went investigating. _"I'm… a cat." _He said dully as Nigou nodded from where he was sniffing.

_"That, you are Master. By the way, this room smells like you."_ He reported while Kuroko checked himself out with the mirror. Moving his tail, moving his ears, and walking on all fours as he checked himself out for any other abnormalities. Really, he's taking the situation rather well. Appearance wise, he was slender and full grown. He also had longer fur than the usual cats and the coloring was the same as his hair.

_"I'm… a cat."_ Seems like the words finally registered in his mind since he thought about wanting to turn back into a human. Nigou was startled when he watched his Master fall off the dresser in his human form once more; however, he had a few new accessories: a tail and pair of ears.

_"Master!"_ he called worriedly as he hurried over to his fallen, _naked_ form. Where did his clothes go? When he checked that he was fine, he grabbed a random shirt for Kuroko to wear since humans don't have any fur to cover themselves up.

"Thanks Nigou. Seems like turning back is possible but…" he stared at his reflection. The tail waving behind him. "Why do I still have these things?" he touched his ears that weren't really visible. They were on the side of his head, and since he was a long-furred cat in cat form, the fur on his ears were long and blended in with his hair. _'They aren't really visible unless someone touch them but… the tail…'_ he looked toward Nigou.

"What are we going to do?"

_"I don't know anything more than you, Master."_ Nigou answered dutifully.

"Oh, I can understand you now." Before they could say anything more, the sound of steps moving toward the room reminded them of the othr problem.

"Oh, no." Kuroko whispered in horror. _'Turn into a cat, turn in to a cat!'_ he turned just in time for the door to open. Who he saw shocked him to the core. It was himself! Well, a younger version of himself.

"Oh, you two are awake. I found you two passed out in the rain last night." The younger Kuroko sipped his vanilla milkshake slowly as he observed the two animals. He was wearing his Teiko uniform and to him cat-Kuroko's keen eyes, wasn't a member of the regular team yet.

_'Time travel?'_ he stared at the calendar that he remembered he had from long ago. _'Yep, seems like so… isn't this out of human possibilities?'_ But then again, his extremely low presence and the rest of the GoM's abilities were supposed to be impossible, so why not time travel?

"You two are like me. Presence wise and probably personality." Younger Kuroko noted. Since he wasn't noticed by Akashi yet, he was much more expressive than the future Kuroko – not that he knew. Seems like there are so many things he could do in this time line, but some mysteries need to be solved sooner or later.

Like, why is he a Neko?

xxxxx

Since apparently, both Nigou and he had low presence now, they decided to do some information gathering – which implies stalking his younger self. He even brought a bag of gym clothes to change into. Since he's not actually all of that different from his middle school days, someone can notice him and not think anything much of it. But for now, they can just follow him this way, smaller forms have an easier time gathering information.

"Dai-chan! Look, this cat and husky!" a familiar voice reached his ears. Apparently, Momoi was able to notice them, because she was picking something up from the ground and they bumped into her.

"Huh?"

They immediate made their escape with Momoi's disappointed sigh since she wanted to pet them. Kuroko sighed from onto of Nigou, this is hard… his ears perked when he saw the gym, specifically the third gym. Because he used to practice here, people thought it was haunted since he had low presence and usually wasn't seen. He quickly changed back and into his clothes. He might as well play for a short time, not like anybody would come here.

xxxxx

Akashi was walking pass the third gym when he heard the sound of basketball being played. He stopped at the doors, remembering the rumors of it being haunted.

_'So this is the rumored gym. Let's see if it's true.'_ He opened the door just in time to see a beautiful arc done. The ball landing in the hoop in a way that appeared different from the usual shots. It was almost ghostly when it fell into the hoop and he snapped out of his trance to look for the player.

His eyes widened in disbelief when he say no one, until his eyes caught a flash of teal. Since he was standing at the door, no one could get out. He carefully scrutinized the whole gym. Whoever shot that ball was joining no matter what if they weren't on the team. If they were in another string, he would have the coach put him in their string.

But he still saw no one, and wondered if perhaps the rumored ghost really was real. The warning bell shook him out of his thoughts and he 'Tsk-ed' as he left, eyes linger at the hoop a second longer before he was gone.

From where Kuroko was hiding as a cat once more, he let out a sigh of relief. Now he was thankful for being able to turn into a cat. Nigou popped out from a shadow that hid him perfectly due to his fur. They carefully walked out of the gym. That was too close, to think Akashi would check the third gym today… they were almost found out.

Kuroko's stomach growled, and it reminded him that they haven't ate yet. They went home for the day and cook something up fast and ate it before anyone found out and questioned him. Younger Kuroko came back a few hours later and bought some food for them.

_'Ugh. Cat food. I want my milkshake.'_ Kuroko thought with obvious longing in his eyes as he stared at the object of his taste buds desire.

* * *

**Review? Opinions?**


End file.
